memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
T'Kuvma
T'Kuvma was a 23rd century Klingon man who unified the 24 great houses of the Klingon Empire in the 2250s decade. ( ) Biography T'Kuma was born of House of Girjah, and was the youngest in his family, which composed of his three older brothers and eldest sister. As a boy he was often bullied by his older brothers who referred him as a runt and would constantly beat him up believing it would make him strong. Escaping into the forest around the family estate, he found the abandoned . There he learned from his sister J'Ula of its part in his family's history and their family's decline from a once Great House and the corruption of the Klingon High Council degenerating the species. His sister J'Ula planned to rebuild the ship and once completed take it to Boreth to seek out Kahless reborn and hopefully restore the Klingon race. She made T'Kuvma swore never to tell none of his brothers or uncle of this. T'Kuma treated the Sarcophagus as his true home, as his older brother feared to enter the forest. He learned from the inhabitants of the ship, who were descendants of the laborers loyal to House Girjah. He learned true combat from the albino Klingon Khel. Whilst his uncle berated Khel's father's craftsmanship of a sarcophagus for his late brother, he also decided it was time for his nephew to gain an apprenticeship. T'Kuvma immediately declared that he wished to study at Boreth. His uncle surprised at his nephew's choice, agreed believing it to be worthy of his ward. ( }}; ) T’Kuvma studied at the monastery at Boreth. There he was regarded as a model pupil under the monks. When he endured the heat of the Cauldron of Tak’la Pokh far longer than any student he was believed to have received a message from Kahless. However T’Kuvma only stated he saw a light. The monks though perturb at this as there was no mention of a light in their prophecies encouraged their student to have faith and report if the vision returned. During the Rage of Pakath two Klingons were left behind in the tundras if Boreth. T’Kuvma however came to their aid and was seen leading all the students back to the monastery. His selflessness resulted in no casualties during the trial, impressing the monks. T’Kumva insisted he still saw a light to which the monks believed that the light was Kahless and he was reborn inside the young Klingon. He was then informed that he would have leave Boreth due his sister's wedding. Despite wanting to continue his studies, T'Kuvma agreed to return to his home on Qo'noS. Upon his return home, T'Kuvma met up with his siblings. T'Kuvma was then taken to the . There, he questioned J'Ula's marriage into the House of Mo'Kai. T'Kuvma was then show the 's cloaking device. When he returned to his family's estate, he then spoke to his father at his Sarcophagus where T'Kuvma said he would return to Boreth.( }}) Unfortunately, J'Ula's fiancé, D'lor of Mo'Kai's House Sanar killed T'Kuvma's brothers. D'lor then demanded that T'Kuvma to kneel before him. T'Kuvma refused and demanded that his sister be released. D'lor had several of his men prepare to kill T'Kuvma, but J'ula convinced D'lor to allow her to kill her own brother. However, T'Kuvma was able to convince her to end it. T'Kuvma then allowed what was left House Girjah to hers while he would keep their families sarcophagi and the . T'Kuvma, Khel, and their followers then took the sarcophagi to the . Aboard the , T'Kuvma then placed his family's sarcophagi on the ship as part it's Black Fleet. T'Kuvma then started share his knowledge of Kahless with his followers. T'Kuvma then decided it was time to leave Qo'noS. He told Khel that he would not return to Boreth, but they would instead search for Kahless' beacon. T'Kuvma was then given an armor breastplate to signify himself as leader of his followers. T'Kuvma and his followers then left Qo'noS aboard the . During their search T'Kuvma and his followers then discovered one of the Federation's communications relays.( | }}) T'Kuvma then had the relay brought aboard the , where he and Khel spoke about how the humans were using subterfuge to encroach upon the Empire. Despite Khel's suggestion to destroy it, T'Kuvma decided to return it in order to prepare the Empire for war. T'Kuvma then started to rally more followers into his new House and became a thorn in the Empire's Klingon High Council. T'Kuvma then went to the Great Hall where he confronted Commander of House Kor. However, he was able to speak to the council and convince of the Federation's threat to the Empire. He also tried to convince them that they could only defeat the Federation if the Great Houses would unite in the name of Kahless. However, the council did not believe him nor that he was Kahless reborn. T'Kuvma then denied the claims that he was Kahless reborn and that he only followed the path in order to the light the way for his followers. Despite the mob outside the great hall, Kol and the council refused to give in to his demands. T'Kuvma then requested that if he should find Kahless' beacon, the council would join him in his fight against the Federation. Before T'Kuvma left, T'Kuvma took in a young boy with fiery eyes and accepted him into his house. T'Kuvma then broke off ties with his sister and accepted another young girl into his house. This would be the last time he would see Qo'noS. T'Kuvma and his house then resumed their search for the beacon. T'Kuvma then discovered that Khel was dying. Khel then revealed that he had built the beacon. Khel said that T'Kuvma was the beacon that would unite the Empire.( }}) T'Kuvma took the Sarcophagus and his followers to a binary star system. There, they disabled a Interstellar Relay in order to draw a Federation vessel to the area. When the arrived and sent it's first officer Michael Burnham to investigate the beacon, T'Kuvma's torcherbear Rejac was killed. T'Kuvma proclaimed Rejac as a martyr and allowed Voq to light the beacon as the new torch bearer.( ) Battle of the Binary Stars Appendices Appearances * | | | }} * * External link * category:klingons category:2256 deaths category:modern births Category:Religious figures